5 girls4 boys absolute chaos
by I'monesickpuppy
Summary: When Zoe,Chance,Chrissy,Sarah,and Emily go on a trip to Germany, and meet Tokio Hotel, expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Underlined** is in German.** "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Zoe squealed "Oh my gosh, Zoe, calm the freak down!" Emily and Chrissy said at the same time. "but we are finally going to Germany and I am freaking HYPER!!!" she nearly yelled. A young flight attendant glared at her. "Hey, Chance, I forgot, did you call Mom to tell her where we're staying?" Chrissy asked. "Ja." The girls were all sitting next to each other in the middle row, heading to Germany to spend a month with Zoe's great aunt Mary. Turns out, the von Furrels had a huge house in northern Germany. "Who gave her the skittles?" Sarah asked. That was part of the deal. The girls could go to Germany together, but only if Zoe's 17 year old sister Sarah went with them. "Trey's man-boobs." Emily laughed. Sarah frowned. All the sudden, Chance started freaking out. "Guys, guys, guys! Look!" They all turned towards the front of the plane. It was THE Tokio Hotel, getting on their plane! They all held their breath as the guys sat down in the row in front of them. Bill and Tom were talking rapidly in German. "Did you see those girls behind us?" Tom asked. "Yeah. Little dark haired one's cute." "The one with the curls or teased" "Teased." "Eh, I prefer the one with the brown and blue hair." Georg butted in. "No way, the chick with the red and purple hair for me. Gustav's crushin' on curly." They all looked back at the girls, who quickly pretended to be looking at something on Emily's phone. Sarah pulled her long dirty blonde hair back in a ponytail and sighed. _This is going to be a long flight. _Chance had been up since four in the morning fixing her hair, so she put her earbuds in and closed her eyes. After a while, Emily and Chrissy and Chrissy got bored and started throwing M&M's at the sleeping Chance. "Will you two stop that?!" Sarah hissed. "We don't want to!" Chrissy giggled. Zoe didn't even look up from her book. "What are you reading?" Gustav leaned back and asked. She was startled. "E-Eragon. Wh-why?" "oh, cool! Me, too." "Okay." "What are you doing?" Georg asked. "Nothing. Just communicating." "With my girl!" "Please, you haven't even spoken to her. You probably can't anyway." "Ja, I can. And I'll prove it." He turned around in his seat. "Hallo." He smirked. She was even more freaked now. "Hi." Zoe squeaked. "So, um, you like reading?" "Ja. Do you?" "Not really. What's your name?" "Zoe." "Okay." he turned back around. Gustav was still twisted in his seat, staring at Emily. Chrissy nudged her and whispered something in her ear. She looked up. He blushed and looked away quickly. She giggled. Bill just couldn't stop looking at the sleeping girl behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention, the guys are all 14,15, and 16.** All five girls shuffled off of the plane, hoping their luggage hadn't been lost. Bill felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see the girl with teased brown hair stifling a laugh. "Chance!" Sarah hissed. _Chance. _Bill repeated the name over and over in his head. **xxx Zoe's Aunt Mary's house xxx ** "Aunt Mary! Uncle David!" Zoe and Sarah rushed to the middle aged man and woman. Uncle David looked a little nervous. "What's wrong, Mr. David?" asked Emily. "Um, girls. You know I'm a band manager, and my band is going to be staying with us for a while." The girls looked at each other nervously. "Guys! Come in here!" Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav came running down the stairs. "Oh my Humanoid." They all breathed simultaneously. "Hey! It's the girls from the plane!" Tom said. Georg smacked the back of his head. "I take it you've met." David said, uneasy. Tom and Chrissy's eyes met and she blushed and looked down at the floor. "Okay," Mary started. "Zoe and Emily share a room, Chrissy and Chance share a room, Sarah can share a room with Jaimee." Zoe grinned. "Jaimee's home from college?" "Ja. Sie ist." As if on cue, a tall girl with dirty blonde hair leaned over the landing, her brown eyes curious. She was Mary and David's adopted daughter. "Hallo?" She slid down the banister. Good thing she was wearing white leggings with lightning bolts drawn all over them, because her lime green tutu flew up as she slid. "Jaimison von Furell, you are nineteen years old, stop that!" "Aw, Mutti. I love doing that." **xxx8:00 pm. xxx **

Zoe and Gustav were talking excitedly about drumming and books. No one noticed Emily staring longingly at Gustav, and Georg looking at Zoe. Tom was playing on his laptop, and Bill and Chance were discussing makeup. Chrissy leaned over , sneaking a peek at the screen. "Whatcha' doing?" She asked. "Checking my e-mail." he said. "Oh." _Pick up the freaking phone! Pick up the freaking phone! _"Oh, crap." Zoe said, reaching into to her purse. She flipped open her cellphone. "Hallo, Momma. Ja, we're here, all in five pieces. Okay, love you, bye." "Do you kids want to watch a movie?" Aunt Mary stepped into the room. "what movie?" Bill inquired warily. He hated chick flicks. "Eagle eye." Everyone agreed.

About half way through the movie, Emily started giggling. _What? _Chrissy mouthed. She pointed to her left. Chance had fallen asleep wrapped in Bill's arms. Tom followed suit, scooting closer to Chrissy. She moved closer to him. He whispered something in her ear. She smiled and slid so close she was practically on his lap. Tom put his arm around her and sighed contently. Emily, seated on the floor, leaned her head on Gustav's knee. He smiled. Georg looked around, and sighed, deflated. Zoe was lying on her belly, hardly paying attention to the movie. She was reading a large book, and occasionally sneaking glances at Jaimee. This puzzled Georg. _Is she? No, no way. Sarah was bored, so she began texting her best friend Carmen. _


	3. Chapter 3

Bill woke up and went to go get some cereal. Tom was already up, and pigging out on waffles. _Wow, and before ten am._ Bill stifled a giggle. "So, what did you ask her last night?" "To be my girlfriend. She said yes." "Tom, we're going to be living here together for a month, so you know she can't be another one-night-stand." "And she won't be." He ended the conversation firmly. Zoe, Chance, Sarah, Emily and Jaimee all woke within the next half hour. Uncle David came downstairs. "Morning guys. Since you all fell asleep in the living room last night, you can go find your rooms now." Sarah already knew where Jaimee's room was. Zoe and Emily found their room, it was painted deep red and had twin beds. Actually, all the rooms were painted either blue or red with twin beds. **xxx 11:00 am, Hot Topic. xxx** "Oh my gosh, I love this shirt!" Emily squealed. She has a penguin obsession. Chrissy was debating on whether to get blue or pink hair dye. "Zoe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Georg asked. She turned her head away from the armbands. "Okay. What?" "Um, will you be my girlfriend?" He smiled hopefully. She looked startled. "Um, sorry, no. No. I'm sorry Georg." She could see how upset he was and felt horrible. "It's okay." he mumbled. "But you could ask Sarah. She thinks you're cute." He looked at the seventeen year old. She noticed and smiled, wrinkling her nose.

**xxx Aunt Mary's back yard 9:30 pm xxx ** "Sarah." Georg said. "Yeah?" "Why won't Zoe go out with me?" "You haven't figured it out yet? The way she looks at Jaimee?" Georg looked up at Sarah's face, puzzled. She sighed. "She's a lesbian, Georg. She doesn't like boys. Get it?" He nodded slowly. **xxx upstairs, Chance and Chrissy's room. xxx "Chance?" Bill started. "Ja?" "Will you go out with me?" "Of course!" she giggled. "I love you, Bill." "I love you, too." They leaned forward and their lips met for a brief moment. On the roof, a similar scene was going on between Gustav and Emily. Love, was most certainly in the air.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Be careful!" Aunt Mary shouted as they pulled out of the driveway. All ten of them were headed to a party celebrating the release of the new album. The girls were all dressed in brightly colored jeans and random T-shirts with funny sayings. The guys were all dressed like they normally were. It wasn't very long until Tom was drunk, and they were all a little tipsy. Chrissy, Zoe and Jaimee were standing against the wall talking, when they glanced over and saw him dancing with some blonde bimbo. At first, they laughed at how drunk he was, but stopped immediately when she leaned in and kissed him. And he didn't pull away. Chrissy's eyes welled up with tears as she ran into the bathroom. Chance saw what happened and ran after her along with Zoe, Jaimee and Emily. "Bill came along with Chance, obviously not caring that he was in the girl's bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked, real concern in his voice. "That b.i. kissing Tom in there." Emily said with distaste. He frowned and muttered something in German. "I'll go talk to him." "Chrissy, It'll be okay." Zoe soothed. "You know he doesn't mean it, he's drunk as a fish." The door swung open again, Bill dragging Tom by the hair. "Ow,ow, let go of me!" he hollered. "I swear to drunk I'm not God!" "Arschloche." Chance hissed. "Apologize to her , now dumb butt!" Jaimee ordered. "Ch-Chrissy, I'm s-s-sorry. She kissed me." "Yeah, and you kissed back!" she sobbed. Sarah spoke up. "Come on, Bill, let's get him back to the house. He's so drunk, he can't stand up straight." She added the last as Tom stumbled and caught himself on the wall. "It's getting late, we should all go." Chance added. "I'll go find Georg. He's almost as drunk as Tom, but I told Gustav not to let him have anymore." Zoe said, rushing out of the bathroom. Emily leaned closer to Sarah. "I thought she didn't like him." "She doesn't, but she likes to take care of people." xxx1:36 am, Aunt Mary's kitchen. xxx**__ "Shh. Don't wake them up." Bill hissed. "I'm trying not to trip, but it's dark!" Jaimee whisper-yelled. Gustav helped Bill and Sarah drag Tom up to bed. "What are you all doing in the kitchen?" Aunt Mary asked, yawning. "N-nothing." Zoe stuttered. "Going to bed?" Emily tried. "Well, hurry up and go, we're going to take Jaimee to the airport in the morning." "Yes ma'am." they chorused. _

_**Okay, Chrissy, here you go. Ch 5 coming very soon, I'm working as you read this. Now stop bugging me on facebook, chick! :P **_


	5. Chapter 5

**6:00 am.**

"Okay, everyone in the car." Uncle David said. They all crawled into the large van, and Chrissy found herself right next to Tom. She looked at Chance beside her, hoping she could talk to her, but she was busy acting mushy with Bill. Chrissy sighed. Emily was in front of her, but she was talking to Gustav, laying her head on his shoulder. "um, Chrissy?" Tom said nervously. "What?" she scowled. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I was drunk, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sick of stupid bimbos like that anyway." She bit her lip. "Chrissy?" "What now?" "I love you." She turned her head toward him, looking into his eyes. They were full of emotion and she knew he really meant it. "I love you, too." They kissed, just for a second, but it was long enough. "We're here!" Zoe shouted, ready to get up and stretch her legs. She also couldn't wait to pick someone up. They were sending Jaimee back to college, but David managed several artists, and constantly had them staying at his house to work on stuff. Now, they had to pick up a new artist he was in charge of.

**8:00. After Jaimee boarded the plane.**

"yay yay yay!" Zoe giggled. Yulia Volkova was thirteen years old,and a little pixie of a girl. She had dark hair, and was about 5'2. "Zozo!" she yelled. "You guys know each other?" "Yeah, we met last year in Bali. We're best friends." They walked out holding hands, swinging their arms and singing Kalinka. Georg whispered to Sarah. "Why is Zoe so exited to see her?" "That's her girlfriend."

**xxx9:23 am xxx Chrissy and Tom, having made up, sat in the backseat whispering and laughing. Bill was tired, so he fell asleep with his head on Chance's shoulder. Emily found herself in the seat in front of Gustav, so they texted most of the drive. Zoe and Yulia sat next to each other smiling and laughing. Georg tried talking to Sarah, but she was IM'ing Carmen. Uncle David looked into the rear view mirror and sighed. Three more weeks with a house full of teenagers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**12:00 am, Aunt Mary's living room. **

"Well, um, let's see. Where can we put you Yulia?" Uncle David scratched his chin. Sarah knew Zoe, so she spoke up. "Emily can room with me, so Zoe and Yulia can share a room." "Yeah!" Yulia exclaimed. "Emily, do you mind?" "No, not at all." Bill whispered to Tom; "So, you guys are okay now?" "Yeah, we're god. He smiled at Chrissy. **Backyard.** "Emily?" Gustav said nervously. "Hmm?" "Um, well, I know it's, like, three weeks away, but I don't want to leave you, so, will you come on tour with me and the guys?" "Oh, of course!" she squealed. "Bill already asked Chance, Tom asked Chrissy. Poor Georg, he has no one." She hugged him tightly. "I love you." she smiled. "I love you , too."

**The End. **

**Quite likely a sequel to follow. The peeps on tour and Some about Zoe and Yulia.**


End file.
